


with every step together

by homeformyheart_jen



Category: Choices: Distant Shores (Visual Novel), Distant Shores (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen
Summary: peyton struggles to adjust to the english aristocratic life in the past but oliver is there to guide her through it.
Relationships: Oliver Cochrane/Main Character (Distant Shores)
Kudos: 2





	with every step together

**Author's Note:**

> author’s note: i saw a reblogged post of tanu’s from july 2020 pop-up for a fluff piece between oliver and mc and it wouldn’t leave my brain so here it is, i hope it lives up to your imaginations, if you envisioned this headcanon.  
> copyright: all characters owned by pixelberry studios.  
> series/pairing: distant shores – oliver cochrane x f!mc  
> rating/warnings: 14+; fluff, indications of drinking  
> word count: 1.9k  
> based on/prompt: also partially inspired by high school musical 3’s “can i have this dance?” number (if you haven’t watched this, go to youtube and enjoy the choreography, it’s total cheesiness i can get behind).  
> summary: peyton struggles to adjust to the english aristocratic life in the past but oliver is there to guide her through it.

**_with every step together_ **

peyton ran her fingers over the delicate lace and thick pink ruffles of her gown as she waited for oliver. nervous couldn’t even begin to describe how she was feeling. it had only been a few weeks since she returned to his time but already found herself having to navigate a made-up backstory about her societal status and relation to oliver.

it was unfortunate that the only plausible explanation was that she was someone he came across on his voyages and brought back to england, someone without family or land or a title to connect her to this place and time. but she trusted oliver. and if he thought the best way to help her acclimate and assimilate was to introduce her throughout the balls of the london social season as a member of his household, then she would trust him. that didn’t mean she had to enjoy it.

“miss bellamy, you look—”

peyton’s runaway anxious thoughts were interrupted by the handsome blonde navy englishman that haunted her dreams, and her bed, but she needed to tuck those thoughts away until she was alone. any self-consciousness she felt about her appearance melted away with how oliver was looking at her, his jaw slightly open and eyes wide, a faint blush on his cheeks.

she smiled and curtsied. “thank you, commodore. did i do that right?”

oliver smiled and closed the distance between them, his hand hovering above her cheek. “you are mesmerizing, miss bellamy. i don’t think any man out there will be able to take his eyes off you.”

peyton knew propriety was holding oliver back but she desperately wished he would touch her, or at least kiss her. “the only man’s attention i care for is you.”

he leaned in so he could murmur into her ear, “i am like a moth to your flame. no one shines brighter than you and i will always be drawn to you, my love.”

peyton felt her cheeks grow warm just as a servant coughed softly near the double-doors behind them. oliver turned and held out his arm so that peyton could place her hand in the crook of his elbow. he waited while she gathered her dress with her other hand to make sure she wouldn’t trip before leading her up to the doors. in just a moment, she would be formally introduced to the most prominent aristocratic families.

“are you ready?” he asked softly.

peyton took a deep breath. “we’ll see. once more unto the breach, i suppose.”

she felt oliver squeeze her hand reassuringly before the doors opened.

“introducing commodore oliver francis cochrane and his esteemed guest, miss peyton bellamy!”

even though this wasn’t technically her first ball nor her first time in an aristocrat’s mansion, peyton was immediately taken aback by the grandeur all around her, from the glittering chandeliers, ornate paintings on the walls and ceilings, and of course, the immaculately dressed crowd who looked as though their silks and lace had been imported from the far corners of the earth.

“it’ll be alright, take my hand and take a breath,” oliver whispered under his breath.

peyton took as subtle of a breath as she could while plastering on an innocent smile as they descended the grand staircase step-by-step. when they reached the bottom, she turned to face oliver but he was already sliding his arm out of her grasp as he was accosted by prominent-looking men and beautiful women all at once.

“i don’t know why the commodore would take pity on a girl like that who isn’t even english,” a snarky voice from behind peyton caught her ears.

“oh come on anna dear, he’s a navy sailor, they must get bored while out at sea. it’s not like he’s going to marry her.”

“of course not, just look at her. it’s clear he’s just being charitable. what a gentleman.”

peyton’s face burned and she had to fight every urge to turn on her heel and run away. she tried to school her features and turn gracefully around the room until she found a servant off to the side with a tray of drinks. she quickly knocked back two goblets of wine from behind a large pillar, trying to ignore the judgmental look the servant gave her as he took her empty goblets away.

the quartet in the corner began playing a soft waltz to indicate that the dancing portion of the evening would start. peyton watched, eyes wide as she realized how out of her element she was. women moved eagerly to the center of the ballroom, some with established partners, others trying to not-so-subtly coerce one of the eligible men standing around the edges to dance with them.

peyton looked around desperately for oliver and saw that he was deep in conversation with another naval officer. she made her way over to his side just as a small group of women surrounded the men on both sides, leaving peyton in the outside perimeter.

“commodore, may i have a word?” peyton tried to get oliver’s attention while maintaining the grace expected of a lady in her volume and tone of voice.

“oh you poor girl, don’t you know how these work? the commodore, along with all the other eligible men here are expected to spend time with all the _eligible_ ladies of the social season, to find suitable matches and the like. and well, you don’t quite qualify as eligible, wouldn’t you agree? and now it looks as though the commodore is going to be otherwise taken this evening.”

peyton recognized the voice of the woman who was called “anna” earlier as she tilted her head to where oliver was being half-dragged by a blonde woman in a blue frilly gown.

“my apologies, i didn’t realize. please excuse me.” peyton didn’t even recognize her voice as she bowed her head briefly and backed away until she felt she could safely turn around and make her exit. she didn’t hear oliver call out after her as she scurried away as fast as she could to the furthest corner of the ballroom.

she quietly snuck out and stopped to catch her breath. she felt as though she was about to either hyperventilate or break down into tears, neither of which was appropriate for the setting. in moments like this peyton wondered if she should’ve stayed with edward’s crew; at least out at sea, no pretenses were needed.

“miss peyton, i apologize for what happened. it was not my intention to leave your side and i had no interest in dancing with anyone else,” oliver said, appearing unexpectedly.

“it’s alright, oliver. this is your world after all and there are expectations everyone has of you. you should be seen dancing with those ladies instead of talking with me,” peyton said, forcing a smile on her face. “i’ll be alright.”

oliver took her hand. “come with me.”

peyton had to walk briskly to keep up with oliver’s strong, sure gait as he navigated them through another set of doors, down a narrow, winding staircase, and through a final door. he took out a key from his coat and let her inside the cool, quiet room.

“why do you have a key to this wine cellar?” peyton asked as she ran her fingers over the wine and port bottles lining the shelves.

oliver smirked. “let’s say i picked up a trick or two from the poseidon crew.”

he deftly plucked a vintage red and two goblets off the shelf, uncorking the bottle and pouring out a generous goblet for the both of them. peyton giggled softly as they clinked goblets, both downing their drinks in one go so oliver could pour them a second round.

peyton began swaying to the music from the ballroom that was wafting through the air ducts and crack in the door. oliver grabbed her goblet and set it beside his on the table before extending his hand out to her.

“miss bellamy, would you do me the honor of giving me this dance?”

“i should warn you – i’m not much of a dancer. they didn’t cover much more than the basics in my acting classes,” peyton said, tentatively placing her hand in his.

“i’m not sure what would be covered in this ‘acting’ class of yours, however, i’ve had extensive ballroom dance training for as long as i can remember. although i’m a bit out of practice since i’ve been at sea for years now.” he placed his other hand at her waist as peyton rested hers on his shoulder. “take one step. and keep your eyes locked on mine.”

she looked up and flushed under his gaze as he led her around the confined space and peyton was floored by how graceful he was. for someone out of practice, he made _her_ feel like she was gliding across the dusty wine cellar floor.

“just follow my lead, every turn will be safe with me, i promise,” he reassured her warmly as he began twirling them faster in time with the music.

peyton felt herself begin to relax until the only thing on her mind was oliver. in his arms, she didn’t feel afraid of anything since she knew he would catch her, no matter what. as though having such thoughts tempted fate, peyton’s shoe caught on a crack in the stone floor and she felt her body start to fall backward.

before she could react otherwise, oliver moved his other hand to her hip and twirled her through the air, letting her weight rest against him as she regained her footing. peyton couldn’t tell if she was feeling incrementally warm from oliver’s proximity or the drinks she had before, considering she hadn’t had anything to eat since lunch.

“oliver, i—”

“miss peyton, i will always catch you,” oliver interrupted, his blue eyes boring into hers. “i never thought i’d find someone like you in a million years and i’ll be damned if i ever let you go.”

peyton surged forward to capture his lips in a kiss. she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, standing on her toes and pressing herself against him so oliver would have to wrap both hands around her back to keep them from falling. his fingers ran up and down the laces of her dress and she bit his lower lip gently, delighted at the soft moan she elicited from oliver’s throat.

he seemed to catch himself and stepped back from peyton, a flush rising on his cheeks. he cleared his throat and smoothed the front of his waistcoast. “ah, my apologies, miss peyton, for getting carried away in such an improper manner.”

peyton stepped forward and ran her finger down the front of oliver’s shirt, stopping just as she reached the hem. “one day soon, commodore, you’re going to show me how improper i know you can be.”

she winked as oliver took an audible breath. “you really are going to be the death of me. we’ve been gone long enough, shall we?”

once again, peyton wrapped her hand around his offered arm, letting him guide her back to the ballroom. she noticed this time that he matched her pace step-for-step. and with every step together, she not only felt like she could get through the rest of the night, but also the rest of her life with this man.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate any comments you may have - to find this on tumblr, feel free to check out my writing/art reblogs @homeformyheart.


End file.
